Insanity Comes To Mind
by Wooshers
Summary: Many Drabbles of any character.Mainly character to character.Any genre.Any rating.Read and Review.
1. Dawn To Buffy

((This is my drabbles...all smashed together.I have so many written.This first part,sadly is just an authors note because I left my binder at school.I had to bring books home.I nearly died,yet I still walked the ten blocks to subway.I like my subway.Um...I guess yeah.So Ill just fill this with some story now.I lied.There is a story.Hahahaha..evil))

Dawn stretched on the couch.It was around one o'clock.It wasnt that she was sleepy or tired.She just couldnt sleep until Buffy came home.Even with Willow sleeping upstairs.It seemed strange that she couldnt sleep without feeling the Slayers presence in the house.Dawn used to do this since she was twelve.It was like Buffys' presence was her safety blanket.Mr Gordo was wrapped around the teens arms.Her blue pj pants clashed with the orange blanket.Some meaningless late night talk show was on.The brunettes thoughts wandered off.

_Wheres Buffy?I wonder if Spike is with her.Why is he always helping,not that I mind.I guess its because Buffy died and I  
almost died.Hes actually pretty helpful.If only it wasnt just the chip keeping him from eating us all up.I guess he does it because he loves us.At least me and Buffy._

The audience laughed and Dawn jumped a little.One thirty.

_I wish Buffy would talk to us.I keep seeing her staring off into space.In the Magic Box,here,everywhere.I wish she was Buffy.It was like having the Buffy Bot all over again.Except this model had body heat and could breathe._

Instantly Dawn felt guilty about what she just thought.Of course everyone noticed  
that Buffy wouldnt really be the same Buffy.It still hurt though.It felt like her sister wasnt really there.

A key was fitted into the keyhole with a clink.Dawn leaned back and gripped Mr Gordo.The orange blanket half covered her.The amazing blue eyes closed,feining sleep.Buffy Summers,the Vampire SlayerFaith would say layer.. looked at her sister sleeping on the couch.She approached her silently.Leaning over,Buffy pulled the blanket higher,covering her little sister.Kissing her forehead Buffy murmurred,"I love you.Night,Dawnie." Once she left the room Dawn opened her eyes slightly.

_I love you too._

And she closed her eyes again,nodding off into sleep.

((The end.Sappy.Aw.So cute.Anyways.yeah.More drabbles to come.This will probably be the most updated this I have on here.Its all very random.I think Ill stop once Ive reached ten chapters.Hopefully,it will be awesome for us all.))


	2. Dawn To Hank

((Im random.))

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

Why daddy?I miss you.Mommy isnt the same.Im not real,did you know that?Am I in your head like Buffy and Mommy?Or am I not even there?We didnt know anything then.Buffy was out and about.You shouted to much.I miss you.I wish you were still here.Mommy would talk to people here,instead of working in her gallery.Remember?Thanksgiving?We had so much fun.You got angry.Buffy came late and Mommy said it wasnt her fault.Im sorry.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

You hit Mommy.Buffy had to stop you.Shes so strong.She doesnt need you like I do.I want you back.Even though you made Mommy cry.And it hurt.It hurt.Im scared.I dont know whats going to happen.Buffy is lost and scared.And she never gets scared.I dont want to die.

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

It hurt so much.When you left,with a briefcase and a bag.You screamed and yelled and Buffy had to hold me from running after you.I still wish you were here.I wish you never left with that other lady.Mommy cried so hard.Buffy left for two days and came back.She had a black eye and I wanted to crawl into bed with her but she locked her door.All the doors are locked now.Mommy wouldnt come out for days.

_I love you,_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I...!_

_I love you!_

Then we moved.To Sunnydale and I have new friends,daddy.I do!And its so much fun.But theres an empty seat at the table every night.And sometimes Buffy doesnt come back for a while.Even though Mommy said for her to come home straight after school.It hurts Daddy.It still hurts.I wish you were here.It doesnt matter that Buffy avoids talking about you even though you visit.You stopped coming to see us.And I hear Buffy crying in her room when Mommy said you couldnt make it for her birthday.And you stopped writing and calling.Mommy muttered that she knew it,she thought we didnt hear but I did.Buffy slammed her door.I guess she did too.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth..._

_Did you ever love me?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are..._

_The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

Once I waited in the rain.Outside of the house,next to the mailbox.For the postman,to see if you would send me my birthday letter.I waited for so long I caught a cold.Mommy sighed and took care of me.Buffy looked at me and went into her room.I wanted to wait the next day too but Mommy said to not bother.I sat in my room,daddy.And I wore your sweater.The one with your college name on it.And Mommy came in,she said that I shouldnt wear that anymore.I wish you were here.Mommy doesnt know but when she left for work,I stood out in the rain,waiting for the postman to bring my letter.I guess it got lost in the office.

((Dawn to her Father.Hank seemed..yarr..Anyways,I just thought I should write something before I get a brain fart.Lmao.Lindsay Lohan.I dont like her really but the song just seemed to go with Dawn.Drabbles are fun.Lmao.No more random oneshots!Well..actually these are all oneshots.Anyways,I guess they will be put in this story so I suggest you check to see awesome angsty or whatever one shots here.I might not keep doing this.Im not sure.Your opinion?))


	3. Xander To Giles

((Was listening to Christmas Songs..Yes,Christmas songs.Xander To Giles.))

You were my father.The drunken bastard who beats me and my mom isnt my father.Hes a sperm donor.You were always there for us.Buffy,Willow,Cordelia,Oz,Me,Dawn,Everyone.I wanted to invite you over for Christmas dinner.But I figured since I dont want to be there,why should you?I shouldnt let you sit in on this type of thing anyways.I want to be able to say Merry Christmas in my house without having something thrown at me or being thrown.I didnt want to go home.I wanted to stay in the warm library,full of boring books,but at least Im warm and with people who love me.Just as I was about to leave,you stopped me.I guess my goodbye had some disappointment in it.

"Would you like to have Christmas dinner with me?If your parents dont mind me."

I guess you became my father right at that moment.I shrugged and said alright.You looked at me and cleaned your glasses.I guess you didnt really mean it.I almost took it back but you said in five minutes we would leave.You have no idea what that meant to me right then.Not having to go home to those drunks to eat some ritz crackers and apple juice for Christmas.We drove to your house in silence.I flipped on the radio,Whitney Houston was playing.I left it there.I didnt know if that seemed weird or not but I kind of like Christmas songs.They make me feel better and I can pretend that I live with you and that we were going back home to a warm fire and a loving family.You didnt change the channel.I guess you were pretending too.

"Have some turkey.Go ahead.Im pretty full myself."

I ate so much.I hope you dont think Im a pig.Youve said it so many times already but you were playing around.Thats so strange.Giles joking around.But it seemed to fit.Such a cozy atmosphere.I love it here.Can I stay the night?Can I stay forever?

"Its so late.If you would like I could find some blankets and you could sleep on the couch.Or would you like me to drive you back?"

I want to stay!I want to stay!I just yawned and hoped to God you would take that as a HUGE hint.And you did.Thank you.

"Merry Christmas and goodnight Xander."

Merry Christmas..Dad.

((It was a bit lame.But it seemed..alright?Some parts seemed to hint at some slash.But thats not what Im trying to..say.Lol.Um Christmas song listening when tomorrow its Halloween.Haha.Nice.))


	4. Oz To Willow

((Inspiration smacked me while I was folding my clothes...))

Title:Youre All I Have

"Youre all I have!What do you want me to do!Lay down and die because I cant be with you anymore!"

_You have no idea.You have no damn fucking clue of whats going on in my life.I wish so much.I wish that I didnt have to leave you Willow.My sweet innocent Willow.I need to control this..this..thing inside of me.It wants to get out.Its getting off with your screaming and pleading that I stay here.Not go to Tibet and try to calm this.Please Willow,understand my need._

"Willow.I need to leave.This thing,I need to control it.Please,understand.I love you."

"If you love me,why are you leaving!Please,Oz.Please.Dont go.I cant go..on without you.I dont care what Veruca said.Or what you guys did.Please..."

_You have no idea how much it hurts Willow.Seeing you crying,pleading,begging for me to stay.But if I cant control this beast in me,then I might be the cause of your death.Ive been the cause of two of your near deaths already.Please believe me.Please just say 'okay.I love you too,Oz.' and let me leave.Say it in your sweet,shy,soft voice.Kiss me once more on the lips,soft but packed with love like a guitar solo blasting in my headphones.And let me go._

"Willow..."

"I love you,Oz.So you should go.I love you."

_I didnt know it then,but those words are probably the only things I live for now.I love you Willow._

**((End of my super duper story.I had no idea how this was going to end.Or who was in it actually.I know my grammar is horrible,buzz off.Anyways I just felt like adding the line 'If you love me,why are you leaving!' because Im all for the angst.And Ive always wanted to say that.So I murmur it into my mirror each night.Yes.I am so lame.))**


End file.
